Electrical connectors are useful for providing a connection point for telecommunications systems. For example, RJ-type connectors can be provided as wall sockets wherein electronic data cables are terminated and mating electrical plugs can be inserted into the sockets. Frequently, this termination process occurs in the field and at the actual location where the cables to be attached to the connectors are being installed. In such instances, it is often necessary to provide a grounding connection between the cable and its attached connector.